


The Views of One Family

by ShadeofGreen



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Drabble, Family Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: Kit thinks over her family.
Kudos: 4





	The Views of One Family

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about TUA Snicket Family Tree and the 'Kit order the Anwhistle Aquatic Fire' theory got me writing something I headcanon for awhile. Didn't turn out exactly as the headcanon goes, but it's close.

Snickets always take care of one another. For years, Kit has done that. She takes care of Jacques. She takes care of Lemony. Kit takes care of the family she has left to the best of her abilities. And if circumstances allow her too.

While Kit has cousins, they’re not truly Snickets. She doesn’t have to care about them as her heart does for her brothers. Will they take care of her? No, they wouldn’t.

But as Kit wait at the bench, reminding herself Gregor Anwhistle **isn’t** a Snicket, she realizes it still won’t make the request easy to ask.


End file.
